


Once Behind a Starbucks

by timmy_cardiac



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Platonic Feelings, haha actually not, hearth is sick, just fluff, magnus is the innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: *Before SoS* Hearth gets sick in the middle of winter and Blitzen has to take care of him while they're on the streets and fluff happens





	Once Behind a Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned out my desk drawer the other day and found like 80 fics I had written after Hammer of Thor came out and this is the best one

Hearthstone was sick. He had gone too long without sunlight. Normally this would have been an easy fix-lots of rest in the sun bed, hearty meals-but it proved to be much more difficult when he and Blitzen were living on the streets with a 15-year-old boy and none of them had any resources save what Abdel and Amir and some kind shopkeepers could offer them. 

The dwarf and elf sat together in an alley behind a Starbucks. It was the sunniest place they could find in the middle of the dreary winter, but still foggy enough not to petrify Blitz. 

Blitzen studied the grey clouds overhead. It must have been late November by then, he thought. And with so many more cold months ahead, he had no idea how to keep Hearth alive with barely any sun or food. He sighed and looked down at Hearth’s head in his lap and began running his fingers through his soft white hair. 

Thinking Blitz wanted his attention, Hearth glanced up at the darker man. Blitzen tried to give Hearth a reassuring smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace. The elf didn’t say anything, instead turning his head to nuzzle Blitz’s palm. He was using his friend’s trench coat as a blanket. It was dirty and caked with mud and slush and was small enough that Hearth’s boots poked out at the end, but it was the warmest thing either of them had. 

The winter chill bit at Blitzen’s exposed skin, but he hardly felt it with the knowledge that Hearth needed it much more than he did. He wished he could tell Hearth something to make him feel better, yet he didn’t want to force Hearth to read his lips when he was so tired and they were at too awkward of an angle for sign language, so instead he took one of Hearth’s hands and held it tightly. 

Blitzen could tell that his elf needed much more affection than he was able to give at that moment. Blitz really wouldn’t have minded curling up with him and cuddling for as long as it took for Hearth to get well again, but Magnus would be back at any time with the falafel. 

Almost as if on cue the teen turned the corner and came toward them with a large paper sack in his hands. For a second he stopped when he saw Hearth and Blitz, as if he had caught them doing something they didn’t want him to see. He quickly shook it off and knelt next to Blitz in the damp concrete. 

“Is Hearth all right?” he asked nervously. 

“Not much better,” Blitz said. “But food will help.” 

Magnus nodded and started unzipping his jacket to lay it over Hearthstone, but Blitz interrupted. 

“You need it, kid. It’s getting colder.” 

Magnus didn’t look satisfied and was about to argue but kept his mouth shut and pulled the falafel from the sack. 

Blitzen woke Hearth up again. He reluctantly allowed Blitz to feed him small pieces of garbanzo patty and tried to ignore the way his stomach leaped when Blitz’s fingertips brushed over his lips. He just hoped Magnus wouldn’t notice the green blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow did I just write something that wasn't depressing or feelsy? I don't even know who I am any more. 
> 
> Also I just need to vent for a second because we made crepes in cooking class today and mine was a chili powder crepe and one of the girls flipped it too early and mine was under cooked so I couldn't eat it and it would have been amazing


End file.
